half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Tau Cannon
The Tau Cannon, also known as the XVL1456,Half-Life High Definition Pack is an experimental energy weapon introduced in the Half-Life chapter Questionable Ethics, on the second floor of the Advanced Biological Research Lab. Due to its strength and versatility, it is sometimes considered to be one of the best weapons in the game. If the player chooses not to pick it up in the Research Lab, it can be obtained in the Lambda Reactor Core supply depot at the end of the chapter Lambda Core. Overview A prototype for the assault rifle of the future, the Tau Cannon is an experimental weapon developed by scientists at Black Mesa. Its advanced technology allows it to use depleted Uranium-235 as fuel. Furthermore, Gordon does not have to worry about reloading the gun – it taps directly into the ammo reserve. The depleted Uranium-235 ammunition is shared by the Gluon Gun. The Tau Cannon is also known by many as the ‘Gauss Gun’, as many of the Half-Life game files refer to the weapon as the ‘gauss’, though this is most likely a relic of Half-Life’s alpha development stage. The Tau Cannon is a type of experimental weapon that fires beams of Tau particles. The weapon has two different fire modes. The first shoots tau particles rapidly, visible as yellow beams in the air; each beam damages a target with its negative charge and its bullet-like kinetic energy. Though not particularly powerful per hit, these rapid discharges can quickly gun down unarmored targets. The alternate fire mode charges up the weapon to fire more powerful white-hot beams; these can shoot through multiple targets or penetrate walls, causing a devastating explosion-like blast of particles on the far side. In multiplayer this means that it can be safer to jump around in the open than duck behind cover if the opponent is armed with a Tau Cannon. Furthermore, in multiplayer the recoil from the weapon’s secondary attack is greatly increased, and if the gun is fired at the floor, the recoil will kick backwards high into the air, propelling to a high location. This technique is commonly known as ‘gauss jumping’. The tau particle beams can reflect off walls if they are hit at the right angle, and in fact can be reflected several times. This aspect can be useful as it can be used to hit targets when there is no clear shot, but as with bullet ricochets there is also a danger of friendly fire or self-harm. Tau Cannons are compact and light enough to count as small arms, despite the fact that a blast from a charged-up Tau Cannon can penetrate or destroy armored vehicles. Originally developed at the Black Mesa Research Facility, the prototype design somehow survived the facility’s destruction and years later the Tau Cannon was utilized by the Resistance, including a version that was mounted on the Scout Car that was given to Gordon Freeman. The tau is the most massive member of the lepton family of elementary particles; like electrons, tau particles are negatively charged, but tau particles have more than three thousand times as much mass. This would explain the Tau Cannon’s powerful penetrating power, as well as its significant recoil. Though the early Tau Cannon prototypes used normal household batteries as an initial power source for the particle accelerator, a micro-fission reactor generated the deadly particle beam. This advanced nuclear device, developed at Black Mesa, was capable of using inexpensive depleted Uranium-235 as fuel rather than an enriched isotope. (The same technology was put to use in the experimental gluon gun that was developed during the same period.) When the Tau Cannon alternate fire mode was used the reactor would be fed more depleted Uranium-235 fuel without being fired, and the energy would be stored in a set of spinning capacitors. Although these prototype capacitors could store a vast amount of energy they could not hold a charge for long, and if the Tau Cannon’s capacitors were fully charged-up the weapon would have to be fired within ten seconds to prevent a catastrophic discharge that would cause 50 points of damage for the user of the weapon. The vehicle-mounted Tau Cannon used during the time of the rebellion against the Combine is a more advanced model. It uses an alternative fuel source that gives it seemingly unlimited ammunition (probably the air and it uses a micro-fusion reactor instead of the fission one), and the capacitors can hold a full charge indefinitely, so the player doesn't have longer to worry about catastrophically discharging the weapon. The weapon is devastating against Combine soldiers and alien life-forms, but useless against Combine APCs as their advanced armor is designed to reflect energy weapons. It can kill a gunship with enough hits at full power, though. Behind the scenes ''Half-Life A Gauss Gun (or coilgun) is a device that uses electromagnetism to accelerate projectiles, and has some similarity to a railgun. Early during Half-Life’s development Valve intended the weapon to be a hypervelocity projectile weapon (as it is referred to by an unused HEV sound clip, saying "Experimental Hyper-velocity Projectile Weapon Acquired"), but later changed their minds and made it into a particle beam weapon, but did not feel there was any need to change names of the game’s data files to reflect this. The weapon uses the same ammunition as the gluon gun, which is obviously an energy weapon, giving further evidence to the weapon not being a true Gauss Gun. The evidence for the weapon’s real name can be found in a game of Half-Life Deathmatch: in the game console a kill from the weapon is recorded as being a death by ‘tau_cannon’. When the Opposing Force: Capture the Flag multiplayer game was released the key configuration menu included the option to bind keys to particular weapons; here the weapon in question is listed as the Tau Cannon. Half-Life 2 Besides being mounted on a Scout Car, the Tau Cannon was first intended to be one of the weapons that could be used by player as an identical model, but it was cut out of release version, likely due to its similarity in function to the OSIPR. Trivia *An unused sound clip (''gettauoff.wav) can be found in the game's files of a citizen talking about detaching a weapon - deduced to be the Tau Cannon due to the name of the file - from the Scout Car, suggesting that at some point in the game's development, the Tau Cannon was to be detached from the car for the player to take with them after leaving the car at Lighthouse Point. Also the "script_tauremoval" Half-Life 2 entity means that vortigaunt originally should detach Tau Cannon from Scout Car. *SMOD restores the Tau Cannon as a usable weapon. It has to reload every 20 shots, gets altfire ammo directly from the player's ammo supply and uses the SMG model. Besides this fact, SMOD Redux V7 has a modified version of the gun's model from ''Half-Life 2'' Beta, and its own ammo, that is the same model from HL1. *Its function and ammo somewhat resembles the Railgun from the Quake series, due to the railgun also firing beams and using depleted Uranium-235 cells, and it can tear apart enemies with a well placed shot. *In the Half-Life 2 files, several texture files for HUD weapon icons can be found, most of which still containing the icons for almost all of the cut weapons. The Tau Cannon is among them. It is also present in the font "HalfLife2.ttf", used for all the HUD glyphs. *If the player hold or right click Tau Cannon too long, it can give a significant damage to the player. The player's middle-left HUD will show a thunder icon, indicating that the player has just been shocked by his/her Tau cannon. *In Garry's Mod, the Tau Cannon's icon is used to represent the Physics Gun in the HUD. *The spinning box of Tau Cannon is usually spin in clockwise direction. Nevertheless, the player can make it to spin in counter-clockwise. First, right-click and hold the Tau Cannon until it absorb 12 Uranium-235, and then go to the water or pool nearby and face-down to that pool. Right before it stop to spin, because Tau Cannon is unusable in water, the Tau Cannon will spin slowly in counter-clockwise. Gallery ''Half-Life'' story arc File:Tau cannon hl1 hud.png|HUD icon. File:Taucannon oldviewmodel.jpg|Early viewmodel. File:Tau world.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Tau Cannon.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Tau hl1 hd worldmodel.jpg|HD worldmodel. File:Gauss hd.png|HD viewmodel. File:Uranium ammo.jpg|Depleted Uranium-235 box. File:Uranium ammo hd.jpg|HD Uranium-235 ammo box. File:Large Isotope box.jpg|The Large Isotope Box, cut from Half-Life. ''Half-Life 2'' story arc File:Tau icon2.png|Cut HUD icon. File:Tau Cannon hud icon.svg|Cut HUD icon found in the font "HalfLife2.ttf" in the Half-Life 2 files. File:Gauss l.png|Playable Beta viewmodel, with the butt untextured. File:Scout Car beta.jpg|The Tau Cannon mounted on the Scout Car (Beta version). File:Scout Car.jpg|The Tau Cannon mounted on the Scout Car. List of appearances *''Half-Life '' *''Half-Life 2'' References Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Weapons Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Cut weapons Category:Resistance weapons Category:Black Mesa weapons Category:Experimental weapons